the Antigodparent
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Major Faly oddgames spoilers-What would happen if the team me and my friends had been rooting for atualy won-well in this little A/U they did-Y did I do something this mean and EVIL? I have a badoy complex Anticosmo, Emo/Rocker timmy, Negatimmiy...ME LIKE
1. The games

This is a sort of A/U fic-taking place in the middle of the fairly odd games-A few games after Jorgen was knocked out-scores

This is a sort of A/U fic-taking place in the middle of the fairly odd games-A few games after Jorgen was knocked out-scores

Fariys-5

Anti-Fariys-7

Pixes-7

Now let's began-with the team that all of my friends and me rooting for-winning this time. A cookie to whoever figures out whom the girl is-Hint: She's only been mentioned I the show and always by the same person.

* * *

The girl poffed in the middle of the game and took one look at the scoreboard.

"Thank goodness I'm here right on time!!" She said.

"Hey-who are you?" Our pink hated hero demanded of the girl.

"Me-I'm your...daughter from the future-Something Awful happened at these games, so I took a wand and I wished myself back here to set it right." She said convincingly. Timmy automatically thought of the bet and paled

"My Daughter-Who's the bride?" He stared her up and down-She did look like him...but only him-short brown hair, pink cap and tee-shirt with jeans, blue eyes, buck teeth-a tomboy version of Timantha.

"Betty-A pixie, that's what I'm here to say-cheat against the pixies, the Anti Fairys are no problem-but the pixies-make sure their about two points behind at all times. Something was wrong

"You don't look or sound like a pixie" He realized with a start-staring her up and down

"Of course not-I, used magic to look like this. Duh I don't look or sound pixie-you'd be scared."

Timmy nodded his understanding and started choosing out people for certain events-his daughter sat on the sidelines and watched. A gentle smile on her face as Timmy took her advice-he MADE SURE the pixies were always a point or two behind any cheat they did was bounced back to them, any cheat the anti fairys did was only used to stop pixies-not caring about the anti-fairy's slowly but steadily climbing score. He watched his daughter sometimes out of the corner of his eye-the only time she moved was once to gloat to a Sanderson. Chip off the old block. Till suddenly it was the last event and the scores read

Fairys-19

Anti-Fariys-20

Pixies-12

"WHAT!! How did the Anti-Fairys reach 20?" Timmy Screamed at the scoreboard and inadvertently at the girl standing only a foot away from him.

"Calm down-when it ends in a tie-the celebrity hosts decide-and that would be you, dad. I already know that...Wandicimo is going to win the race for you.

"Why haven't you faded?" Timmy asked staring his daughter down. "When I did something like this to dad my godparent's disappeared, you should have at least faded."

"I guess I'm special" The girl smiled convincingly again. Timmy narrowed his eyes at her-but shrugged it off. She went to gloat to a Sanderson again...or was making Fun about his head-Timmy couldn't tell. He put Wandicimo in the race-just as she said and he came in first-just as she had said.

"And the winner of the first Fairy games is...a tie!!

"Not at all" came the measured out, emotionless, cold voice that was H.P. He continued. "The Pixies will be dropping out of the race-and leaving our points to the Anti-Fariys." All at once the scoreboard changed dramatically as to accommodate the new teams and points.

"WHAT-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Timmy shouted in his over dramatized way.

"Oh-posh, don't be so Melodramatic-_dad._" His daughter called to him while sipping some tea.

"But...a twist...how, It's like you saw this coming" He stuttered first then accused her before he could get his head screwed on right-just as he was going to apologize for that she scoffed at him

"Well of course I saw this coming-I warned the pixies twice that they weren't going to win and that they could at the very least make you miserable by sending you off with the Anti-Fariys rather then have you choose the winner and be happy forever...or at least till you were sixteen."

Timmy was at a loss for words-"but, but, but, WHY-You're my _daughter_" He decided on at last

She laughed cruelly; doubling over, tears streaming from her face, couldn't breath laughing. "You Buck-toothed moron I'm not your daughter". She then composed herself still wiping tears from her eyes shrugged her still shaking with barely suppressed laughter "As for '_why, why, why'_ Part owed my Uncle a favor, Part was down on my Quota, Part...just wanted to see you squirm." She smirked. "Oh but my pardon-you don't recognize me"

* * *

There ya go-would be longer but I wanted to see how people would like it and who guessed right for the girl


	2. Final day

Chapter two-the plot bunnies are slamming my head against walls of steel

Chapter two-the plot bunnies are slamming my head against walls of steel. Thanks to Flame rising-by flaming I can try and do better this time.

Archsage Soren-thanks for translating said flame into something nice

Ari, Asauce.Flavored.Resiystpple, and bluemoon2021b-you guys would have won if I hadn't been off the comp for my mum-since I was

PotterPhantomKitten-You got it, Anti-Cosmo's nice-a cookie the size of your head, and this is mostly because I adore the Emo outfit two

bluemoon2021b- you get your wish-this chapter reveals her

wally's girlfriend-you win the next contest, ESP.

Next game-was going to be to try to find out who Timmy is living with-but wally's girlfriend won already so a short insert

"Wait-If you're not my daughter...if you weren't trying to help me, who _are_ you?" Timmy asked the now floating and tea sipping child. With a wave of her wand her skin turned blue-her ears more pointed, her eyes brightened into pink, her outfit changed into a black dress with blue and pink streaks, and her hair grew to her shoulders and turned into black pigtails-also with pink and blue streaks as if to match her eyes and hair.

"Clarisse" Anti-Cosmo greeted joyfully as he saw her "Well-now you've made your quota of bad luck I believe" He took out a small notepad and flipped through it for a moment, before poofing up a pen and writing something next to what was probably her name. "Too what do I owe this jolly good visit?"

"In about a week you send me here to make sure that our little nega has some company. Originally the fairies won by a point caused by-of all people, Cosmo" Anti-Cosmo gaped at the thought of Cosmo beating him in _any_ event.

"Whom?" He asked cleaning out an ear

"You have that exact expression any time I beat you in chess uncle-is anything wrong?" Clarisse asked-still sipping her tea.

"Cosmo is an idiot" he explained, Clarisse nodded with a slight smile-fully aware of her uncle's snootiness towards anyone without a semi-high I.Q. except of course the Anti-Fairy that was his bride. "How did _he _of all people beat me?"

"Something about not cheating against him because he wasn't a threat-I truly wasn't paying that much attention" Clarisse sighed, and took another sip of tea thoughtfully. Anti-Cosmo shrugged

"Ah-well, I won this time-come Timothy, for you are now to be my evil godchild..._forever_." Timmy got sad at this and Anti-Cosmo opened up the portal to Anti-fairy-world

"Yeah I know...but could I have some time on earth-there's something I have to do first." The Anti fairy thought about it-he had the kid for an eternity after all, and he did have to think of a story for his parents as to why their child would be taken away forever.

"Fine-at 7:00 sharp you are to be packed and at your family's house, I will be waiting" With a snap the portal changed from one of Anti-Fairy-World to one of earth. Anti-Cosmo shooed him into it.

Timmy arrived on Earth-Chester was with his dad at a 'how to actually play baseball' Seminar. A.J. and his family were at a science fair-that narrowed his choices down to Trixie and Tootie. He knew what he had to do-he went to the nearest florist and got a large bouquet and a box of chocolates at the dollar store. He walked surely to Trixie's house when just up the hill he sighed

"I'm gonna kill myself tomorrow for this" He murmured to himself angrily. He turned to a house with a grey and storming cloud over it, even though the rest of the town was sunny. He sighed and walked up to the front door before summoning up his courage and knocking on it. Tootie looked outside the door-a sort of tracking device in her hands

"My Timmy tracker isn't broken-you're actually here...your parent's drooped you off to get baby sat?" Tootie asked the last part dejectedly-as if that were the only reason he'd be caught dead in her house.

"Actually-my parents don't know I'm here. I won't be here for long Tootie-I have to be packed by seven." At this point Tootie was roughly pulled from the door and replaced by Vicky.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Turner you know my sister has such a wacky imagination" Vicky said jumping outside. She looked around and noticed it was only Timmy. "What are you doing here twerp?" She snarled.

"Oh just visiting...before I go"

"Go-on vacation?" Vicky asked unbelievably-usually they took her with them to watch Timmy.

"No-some people are coming by at 7:00 to take me away." Timmy said sadly "I have to get packed so" he went inside past the shocked Vicky and gave the flowers to Tootie. He gave the chocolates to Vicky as he headed out and towards his home.

"WAIT" the two voices screamed Vicky pushed Tootie back inside the house

"Er...Wanna stay for lunch?" She asked-failing in her attempt to be the harsh uncaring babysitter everyone knew her as. Timmy nodded-anything to get away from the pain of having to pack his life in suitcases.

Lunch had been strange-Tootie hugging the slightly creepy plushie of him, Vicky attacking him with sporks...but it was fun-he realized that these were the kinds of things he would miss when he was gone with the Anti-Fairies. At 6:30 he left and headed home. His parent's were watching T.V. and didn't notice him, good—he didn't want to tell them goodbye, it would be too painful. He went upstairs and started to pack, having to unpack several times. Pink hat—wouldn't be allowed, Pants—No wait, 'evil shorts', Pink tee-shirt—No black shirts…with skulls, Goldfish bowl—what would he need it for? He sat in front of the empty suitcase and finally packed his Crimson chin books, a picture from the brainathon with A.J., a picture of Chester and him rooting through garbage, a picture of him and his mom and dad at Christmas, and a picture of Cosmo and Wanda when they pretended to be his parents, and a picture of poof and him making funny faces. He didn't have pictures of Vicky, Tootie, or Trixie. Oh well. He sat at the top of the stairs, head in hands. He refused to cry, he wouldn't give the Anti Fairies that he knew were watching him the satisfaction of seeing one tear go down his cheek.

A sharp rapping noise was at the door; His mom opened it happily, not knowing of the danger behind it. A 'young woman'—most likely Clarisse—in a grey starched suit and wire rim glasses was behind the door. In her hands was a briefcase full of pictures of times his parents let him do anything dangerous, it was also filled with fake letters from the government.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner-I have come to take away your son due to the gross misconduct and/or the obvious inability to care for him as proper and responsible adults"

"Gasp" Said his Mom

"Double Gasp" Said his dad

"We happen to be fine parents to our child" Said Mother

"Yeah-and I don't know one word past the phrase 'taking him away'-but you're not laying a hand on Tommy" Agreed the father.

"Oh please, you could have fought this letters were delivered to your house" At this she pulled up one of the fake government documents. "You've failed to go to summons, never answered our letters, even though we sent you warning notice after warning notice, you're in debt from the I.R.S., you've never done the requested interviews concerning his bruises, malnourishment, and radiation poisoning, and..." The papers were flying out now-his mom and dad barely having time to read each one before another was thrown in their hands. "He's already been adopted online; his new father is waiting for him outside-come Timothy." She called up the stairs. Timmy came down-the unshed tears still in his eyes-his suitcase trailing him. She shoed him out the door and attempted to leave…key—word attempted. Mom and Dad were grabbing her leg and pulling her

"Their must be something we can do" Dad pleaded

"Anything to keep our Timmy" Mom tried. It was starting to hit a few nerve endings—The woman growled slightly and, taking out a wand made a crack appear to late for Timmy to stop moving. "Ahh-my back" The mom cried. Dad let go only to cheek on her. The woman continued pushing Timmy towards the long, black, stretch limo

"WAIT" Vicky called. Tootie was on her back—apparently Vicky ran faster

"Here Timmy, don't open it until you get to your new home" Tootie said, handing him a large gift wrapped box. Vicky placed a smaller one on top of it.

"I want a letter twerp" She half snarled playfully. Timmy smiled and continued to head for the car. He stopped right before entering

"Hold these for a second" he said handing the woman the boxes. She rolled her eyes and he went up to Tootie. He took her in his arms and gave her a huge kiss. When we stopped she was both red and had hearts in her eyes. "Bye Tootie" He said getting in the car. Tootie kind of waved at him in a distracted manner. Anti Cosmo looked at him with a bemused expression. The young woman got in right after, taking off the spell to reveal Clarisse and H.P. She yawned as she sat down

"Pixies are _so _boring" She said as she leaned against the cushion.

"And you could do with some manners little lady-A.C. who's her mother, and why is she allowed to talk to adults like this?" As always it was hard to tell if he was ecstatic or horrified. Clarisse snickered

"_I _raised her H.P…and Clarisse what's wrong?" She restrained her smile

"Oh-nothing" Clarisse said, still smiling

"But I can't thank you enough for inviting me over-watching him squirm is going to be almost as memorable as the cooking you've been talking about A.C" H.P said again in his unfathomable voice. Again Clarisse almost fell out laughing.

"What is it with you today Clarisse?" Anti Cosmo half yelled-she had been giggling almost every time H.P referred to him and he was getting sick of it.

"Oh…absolutely nothing's wrong Uncle…_Air Conditioner._" Now she fell over-still hysterical. Timmy smiled a bit, happy that somebody with a scene of humor was going to be living with him and whoever this 'nega' person was.


	3. Anna

((A.N—I can't really remember the layout of the castle and I'm probably going subconsciously around a Barbie game I used to own, this was all in a notebook at the BOTTOM of my backpack—sorry. As for Clarisse's talking, trying to mix in British slang Anti Cosmo taught her how to speak))

Timmy sighed as the limo drove away from Dimsdale and his life there forever.

"Cheer up Timothy-you still have fairies…anti-fairies" Anti—Cosmo laughed manically at what he probably thought was a great joke. Clarisse rolled her eyes and sympathetically patted Timmy on the shoulder. The limo turned into an ally and the portal to Anti—Fairy world opened just in time for them not to smash into the wall. The Limo pulled up to the Castle that Timmy had only been in on one other occasion; unfortunately this wasn't as in and out a mission as the last time. Timmy sighed—his life was basically over…at least Clarisse seemed to have a scene of humor. 'Yeah that's it' Timmy thought to himself; 'positives'…even in Anti—fairy world. Clarisse practically ran out of the car as soon as it stopped. Anti—Cosmo saw her and called out

"Clarisse dear, show Timothy around the house will you?" She stopped mid run and motioned for the eleven year old to follow her. Timmy shrugged to himself and went with her; she grabbed him and continued running.

"Main foyer" She said, gesturing to the room they'd just entered, she only stopped for a second to drag the poor boy up the stairs, "East hallway" she lazily waved, and then pulled him down the hall to four close closed doors, three of which were labeled 'Claire', 'Nega', and 'Timmy'. She banged on the door labeled 'Nega' "Nega get your lazy ar" She spared a glance at Timmy "Booty out here, you explain—I have important things to do" There was a muffled response from the other side, Clarisse shrugged and pushed Timmy in the door with his name on it. "He'll be there in a tic luv, something tells me you'll be apples. As for rules…we'll explain them on the way luv, but before I forget" Here the once perky girl turned dead serious "NEVER go in the unmarked door…not if you love life" She glared for a small moment, before chirping out "toddles luv." She smiled, and then disappeared in the door marked 'Claire' before Timmy could say a word. He stared after her for a few seconds

"O…K?" he said slowly. He went to his bed to unpack, starting with Tootie's stuff. The room looked a lot like his old one, only bigger…and darker…and creepier. He opened Tootie's gift first. She'd made him plushies. He was pleased to find there was an extra shelf over his bed that fit all of Tootie's plush dolls nicely. She'd made one for everybody, including him, herself, Vicky, Chester, A.J. Sanjay, Elmer and even Trixy and Veronica. He then opened Vicky's gift. He opened it far away from his face, just in case she had one last trick in store. Out of her present came two perfect plush replicas of his fairy godparents. Cosmo and Wanda…stabbed through Cosmo's hand was a small note

_Dear Timmy,_

_Let's recap shall we? You're not subtle and I'm not stupid. Oh not to mention Tootie's birthday was amazing and a memory from my childhood. What was it my babysitter said—ah yes "I'm ten and you're five, which makes me your babysitter, welcome to the corner of pay and back" You really should learn a FULL memory wipe. See ya twerp. Don't forget us. And don't show anyone this sappy note._

_Love_

_Vicky_

Timmy put them on the dresser where the fishbowl would have been and put the note in the dresser drawer. He went back to looking at the Cosmo and Wanda dolls when a creek from his door bought him out of it. He looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring at him, the hall light must have gotten turned off, because he couldn't see the boy at all. The boy turned on the room light and Timmy actually fell off the bed. He jumped up to look at the boy in front of him. It was him…no he was paler then the original, his hair was black instead of brown, he had glowing red eyes and in the place of buck teeth he had fangs.

"Wha…um _who_ are you?" Timmy asked the boy in front of him. His would be mirror image quirked an eyebrow

"Obviously you haven't been paying attention" His voice was the raspy version of Timmy's own. "I'm Nega" He growled. Timmy almost jumped backwards

"_You're _Nega? Um…hi, I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner." Timmy got up awkwardly and held his hand out to the boy. Nega scoffed.

"I know perfectly well who _you _are, even if we've never actually met." Timmy let his hand fall slowly. He opened his mouth to ask when Nega cut him off "When you wished you could do the opposite of what your parents said, they told you to be good. When they told you to be bad I was pushed to the side, but as you know, or you would know if you paid any attention to your Wanda, evil has to go somewhere. And Jorgen took one look at me, and then sent me here. I'm the Nega Timmy, but Claire in all her wonderful brainpower decided it was too long and chopped it down to 'Nega'." Timmy nodded slightly, talk about a head reeling experience.

"Um…well, it's nice to meet you, uh formally I mean" Timmy attempted a smile, so far his 'focus on the positives' thing wasn't really working. "Hey, are there anymore…you know?" Timmy asked. Nega coked an eyebrow; he had no clue what Timmy was talking about, but tried anyway.

"Humans? No…as for people from the other world…well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you'll meet her eventually. Yes, she's trapped here, but she is here." As he said it the tension in the room multiplied exponentially. Timmy asked another question to try and lighten the mood.

"Um, so what's to do around here? For fun I mean?" Nega quirked an eyebrow

"Plotting the destruction of others, laughing at others pain, destroying thing…oh and there's internet access." Nega shrugged slightly "Did Claire mention any rules, regulations, house layout…or did she make it so I have to do all that?"

"Claire? I don't know who Claire is…Oh unless you mean Clarisse! Umm, she told me not to go in the unmarked door…and I know my way from the front door to this room" Timmy shrugged. Nega glared but sighed and massaged the space between his eyes.

"Did she mention what was so important?" He asked the smaller boy. Timmy shook his head 'no'. Nega brought his head up "No? Well what the he" He threw his hands up and stormed out of Timmy's room and right into hers. Clarisse was on her bed basically attacking her laptop with one hand, the other was holding a phone to her ear. She looked up as Nega came in "IMPORTANT, oh please your idea of important is about as good as the definition of a bubble bee being classified as a bussing insect! (1)" Nega growled. Clarisse jumped up; slamming her phone shut and jostling her laptop.

"HEY—DON'T you know to knock before entering a lady's boudoir (2)?" She demanded she dusted herself off. "And it was important I was talking to Wally's Girlfriend. She won my contest" Clarisse took this moment to stick her tongue out at Nega. He rolled his eyes. Timmy watched them from across the hall in his doorway; they were actually loud enough so that he could hear them perfectly.

"It's not that important, and I don't particularly enjoy the fact you dropped your game of twenty questions on me" (3). She stuck her tongue out again

"I had to answer her, besides, I knew you'd be apples, you're the same person. What would you honestly do? Argue over fangs verses buck teeth?" Nega scowled at her. "Honestly I did you a favor luv. You got to know yourself a bit better" She giggled. Nega attacked her, dragging her down and forcing her drop her wand. She pushed him off "WOULD YOU STOPP BUGGERING OFF FOR A MOMENT? Timmy has to get dressed for dinner." Nega rubbed his arm where she'd gotten a good punch in.

"And you assume I have clothes for him _because_…" Nega trailed off and let his hand hang in the air for a moment as if asking her to continue

"You're the same size; you're the same bloody person." She yelled at him, forcing him to cover his ears. He opened his mouth to respond when a call broke them both out of it.

"Supper's in five minutes children dears" Anti—Cosmo's voice trailed upstairs. Both kids looked at each other. Nega ran and got Timmy.

"First things first, let's get you changed into something suitable. Nega dragged Timmy to his own room and Clarisse's door slammed shut. Nega's room looked like something out of a horror movie. There were chains on the walls, an eerie fog that came from nowhere, a giant super computer, a chemistry table with dozens of bubbling concoctions…the whole nine yards!!!

"This is your…room?" Timmy was almost temped to say 'lair' or 'torture chamber'. Nega nodded distractedly and took Timmy to the overly large armoire. He opened the doors to reveal almost his entire wardrobe was black, purple, or both.

"Take what you wish" The pale boy gestured before continuing. "I'm going to wash my face…don't ask" With that he turned and vanished into a door Timmy hadn't noticed before. Timmy looked back at the selection, before deciding on just changing his shirt and shoes to black. He hugged his pink hat, but replaced it as he didn't see anything that looked close enough to it. "Please tell me you're going to change that" Timmy jumped, Nega had reentered the room at some point.

"Wha—what's wrong with pink?" He asked calmly. Nega cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing of course…for Claire that is, for you" He trailed off, letting his eyes trail his doppelganger's body.

"IS E READY YET" Timmy heard her before the banging started against the door. Nega rolled his eyes, but grabbed Timmy and walked them through the door. Clarisse stood waiting. "COME ON!!" she shouted, though both boys were right next to her. She grabbed one arm each and started to run, but she stopped short at the unmarked door and waved them on. "I'll catch up" She smiled. Nega groaned and proceeded to push Timmy forward. Timmy's legs started working again and the two boys headed downstairs. Timmy could clearly hear Clarisse asking someone if they wanted to go to dinner, even though they were halfway downstairs.

"She's unnaturally loud, isn't she?" Nega asked Timmy, Timmy could only nod. They entered the dining room on the left side of the stairs to see that most people were already seated at the table. Anti—Cosmo sat at the head of the table, H.P. and Sanderson sat next to each other with H.P on his left and Sanderson on H.P.'s left. There was an empty chair next to the pixies; then the table ended with another chair on the edge. The three chairs on the other side were empty. Timmy went to go sit in the middle of the two empty chairs when Anti—Cosmo called him.

"Timothy dear, do sit by me, Clarisse loves sitting next to her aunt, and Nega's attached to her by the hip." Timmy looked at the seats, and then grudgingly took the one on the right side of Anti—Cosmo. "Good show old boy" Anti—Cosmo chuckled and patted Timmy's head twice. Nega sat next to Timmy. Claire danced down a few moments later in a different dress and looking triumphant about something. She went to Timmy and hugged him, Nega quirked an eyebrow at her; she turned to him and smirked.

"I did it, she's getting ready" Claire giggled happily. Anti—Cosmo looked impressed. "I told her about Timmy, she said she'd _love_ to meet him and she's sure that now since she's finally stopped sulking we could all be the best of friends" Nega snickered slightly. Clarisse turned to see a hooded figure with crossed arms and an angry disposition standing at the top of the stairs. "So I put a _few _words in your mouth, lighten up, what's the big deal?" The figure turned to walk back down the hall. "HEY, YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO MEET HIM" Clarisse called, everyone covered their ears. The figure's shoulders sagged as if she was sighing, but she came down the stairs; heavy footsteps caused by her large metal looking boots. She sat next to Sanderson and the pink eyes surveyed everyone, lingering for a moment on Timmy. Then she looked down at the table, glaring at it. Clarisse plopped down next to Nega and smoothed down her new black and blue dress before adjusting her belt of dark blue shell circles. Her hair was still in pigtails, but the pink streaks had been taken out. Anti—Wanda floated in a few seconds later with the food trailing her. Anti—Cosmo cleared his throat.

"Children, _do _stay awhile." Nega glumly took off his trench coat to reveal a black sleeveless suit with a dark purple top. He didn't remove his purple top hat, but it completed the outfit. The rips on the sleeves of the suit suggested it was done himself. The purple top was long sleeved and a sort of royal purple. The cloaked figure hesitated, but took off her cloak and sat back down. Timmy's jaw dropped. His eyes darted to the two girls sitting across from each other. It was another Clarisse, only this one had color…and seamed…depressed? The second Clarisse looked almost sick; her skin was an unnatural shade of pale, her eyes were sunken in, she was emancipated, her long dusty blonde ponytail fell limp, and the bang hung over her left eye before ending sharply at her chin. She sat down again without bothering to straighten out her dress—black with randomly placed rhinestones. A headband with a large silver bow was the only indication of anyone caring about the outfit as the bow matched the boots and gave her a semi—perky appeal…or it would had she not _looked_ so incredibly miserable. She glared at Anti—Cosmo as if to say 'happy?', Anti—Cosmo smiled at her brightly. Nega nudged Timmy under the table as the food served itself for them.

"Hi, I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner." Timmy smiled at the girl. She pulled her gaze from Anti—Cosmo and turned to glare at him instead. He squirmed slightly under her eyes, she was very cold…and unblinking…and emotionless…and scary. Timmy stopped looking at her and started to eat, but he still felt her eyes on him, boring holes into the top of his head as he stayed down and eating. Sure enough, whenever he looked back up, there she was staring, and somehow eating without looking away from him.

"She's the other non anti…or rather the only anti, depending on which world you're looking at it in" Timmy jumped slightly as Nega started talking to him. "It's kinda hard to explain" The pale boy mused as he looked up slightly "So most of the time, when they're both here we call our Clarisse Claire, and use her name. Clarisse likes Claire better anyway, but 'Clarisse' is never here so Claire's uncle started calling her by her real name again." Nega nodded slightly to himself, satisfied that he hadn't messed anything up.

"Humph." Claire sniffed "That's not it at all." She leaned across Nega and sprawled out on his lap on her stomach. Nega blinked down at her once, but went back to eating his food as if it was nothing new to have Claire use him as a bed, it probably wasn't. Claire continued "In Fairy—world, we're the opposite of te fairies. Anti—Fairies, In Anti—Fairy—world, the fairies are _our _opposites, so they're the 'Anti'. So technically, my uncle is Cosmo and your ex—fairy was Anti—Cosmo, so to us, you've always had Anti—Fairies…ge it?" Claire smiled brightly. Timmy's eyes were unfocused.

"You're confusing the poor boy; this is why _I'm_ torturing him. You just overcomplicate things" Nega said to the girl on his lap. Claire twisted her body around so that she was looking up at him and scowled. "Go ahead, scowl all you like, you're still uselessly complicated—I'm better."

"YOU LIE—I'm plen—y honest, so _I'm_ doin it" Timmy tilted his head to the side, her accent became more pronounced as she got angrier.

"Oh, please, you're bad at causing bad luck, and _that's_ in your blood, going against your nature, forget it" Nega scoffed down, her eyes narrowed.

"O ples, I'm plen—y go ah ths! Esides o does e like be—er? (better)" Nega raised an eyebrow. "Ell (Well), o?"

"Claire, calm down" Nega murmured slowly.

"N I (why) tha bloody 'ell uld (would) I do tha?" She screamed back at him, the glasses started to crack on the sides and everyone covered their ears.

"Claire, no one…well, only your uncle can understand you right now" Nega explained calmly. Claire instantly calmed. She nodded, then reached up and smacked Nega. "OOOOWWWW"

"Tell me nex time ya bugger" Claire smiled brightly. Nega sighed, but nodded and tapped her head twice, almost like she was his mad scantest cat. Claire either didn't notice or didn't care. Claire twisted back around to Timmy "Now, wha are you confused by?" Timmy just blinked at her then looked back at the other girl. She was _still_ glaring at him.

"Why don't you try? If she's Anti—Clarisse…I think, you should be great at explanations!!!" She continued to glare at him. He squirmed slightly "Does she talk?" He asked Nega, completely missing the harsh narrowing of the eyes. Nega shrugged. They were interrupted by a raspy voice; female, accent less, hoarse from disuse, and above all—angry.

"Yes _she _talks, and better yet, she can _hear_" The girl growled out at Timmy. Timmy shrunk back. "Long story short, I got shoved into anti fairy world where I'm the only fairy, rather than break their tongues they just say _I'm_ anti…did that pierce your incredibly thick skull?" At Timmy's shocked face she pulled her mouth into a cruel rendition of a smile. "Well, did it Bucky?" Her fake smile once again turned into a scowl and she went back to eating her food. Timmy shrank away from her.

"_She's _a ray of sunshine, reminds me of Vicky. "Timmy murmured under his breath.

"She's always been like that" Timmy almost fell off his chair as Claire started talking again. He'd forgotten she was using Nega as a headrest. Nega was still playing in her hair with one hand. "She's still mad at Anti—Jorgen, that is, _your_ Jorgen for sending her here. She won't tell us what happened and he didn't say anything when he dumped her here." Claire shrugged, a strange motion considering her position.

"Hey, Claire I wonder, since you're still Clarisse, what do we call her now?" Nega asked as a thought occurred to him. Claire shrugged. Nega smirked at the 'Anti' that was death glaring him, her hand already grabbing something under the table in her anger.

"She must have done something terrible." Timmy murmured, unaware of Nega's comment or the anger the girl was now feeling. A growl from the other side of table made him remember that she could in fact hear him. She was currently livid.

"You want to know what I did? I was _born_." With that she pulled her wand out and slammed Timmy into the nearest wall. Nega and Claire jumped to his aid. Anti—Cosmo's eyes widened, Anti—Wanda went for a first aid kit. H.P. and Sanderson both screamed…or were they laughing? The heavy metal clunking of her shoes were the only indication that she'd gone. At the top of the stairs she turned and called beck down "And if you _must_ refer to me, call me Anna" She was then gone like the wind.

"Anna huh?" Nega asked rhetorically as he stared at the space on the stairs she just was at. He nodded slightly. "Anna's interesting" He decided, and turned to help Claire peal Timmy off the wall.

* * *

BTW-next contest. You get to pick one of the pairings if ya win. Guess why Anna's there. Few hints, Look at her, Jorgen put her in there, and she's telling the truth.


End file.
